There's No Better Remedy Than the Love of Your Family
by AnnabethChase23
Summary: The bionic team finishes another successful mission and comes back without a scratch-well-except for chase. And when everything finally seems to start settling down, we have to remember, this is Lab Rats, so something else is bound to happen ;) WARNING: BUCKETLOADS OF FAMILY FLUFF AND FAMILY BONDING. There are no pairings. Flames are accepted. REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeyyyy Guys! This is a sick fic for Coiewowie5's prompt. LOTS OF FAMILY FLUFF AND BONDING! Note: This is not a typical sick fic. CHase doesnt actually get sick with a disease. But its pretty close to one. more chapters to come.! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Great job guys, the mission went great!" Mr. Davenport said as the bionic team entered the lab. "Chase are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Chase said with fake enthusiasm. He put on a forced smile and walked over to his capsule to change out of his mission suit. On the mission, he got a large cut across his stomach that burned like crazy. But he knew that he couldn't tell anyone otherwise they would be worried sick. Even though the capsule changed them in and out of their mission suits in two seconds, Chase had to bite down onto his lower lip in order to not cry out in pain. Fortunately, his capsule dressed him in sweatpants and a loose tank top. He walked out and tried his best not to grimace at the pain.

"Hey guys! Let's go watch WWZ upstairs!" Leo shouted. Murmurs of agreement arose as Bree and Mr. Davenport followed Leo upstairs.

"So, Chase, I guess you're the weakest again huh. Get it? 'Cause Bree's stronger than you!" Adam joked.

"Shut up Adam. Not in the mood," Chase groaned.

"Someone's grumpy," Adam huffed. He walked off to go upstairs, leaving Chase in the lab. Chase put on his fake smile once more and went upstairs to join everyone.

Once upstairs, he found everyone huddled around the TV, watching WWZ with great attention. He took a couple steps towards the TV and caught Mr. Davenports' attention.

"Hey Chase come on over WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED?" Mr. Davenport shrieked. This turned heads of all the Davenports and Dooleys. Chase watched as all of their eyes grew wide and mouths agape.

"What's wrong?" Chase said. Bree stood up slowly and one arm that was shaking. She pointed at Chase's lower abdomen and covered her mouth with the other hand. Chase didn't want it to be true. He looked down and found a dark red bloodstain on his shirt.

"Chase...what happened?" Mr. Davenport said calmly in a dangerously low voice.

"Uhhhh mustard stain?" Chase lied.

"Mustard is yellow," Mr. Davenport replied.

"Di-did I say mustard? I meant ketchup," Chase covered nervously.

"That's not ketchup. I know what ketchup stains look like," Adam piped up.

"Chase I'm going to ask for the last time. What happened." Chase's lie fell apart. He took a shaky ragged breath and started to explain.

"When we were on the mission, there was that fence we had to jump remember?" Everyone silently nodded their heads. "Well, it was an electric fence so I had to turn the power off, which was why I was the last one to jump over. Adam and Bree were already on the other side. I was just about to pull myself over but the guards on the other side caught up to us. One of them pulled my leg down and I lost my footing. My rib cage slammed against the fence and kinda just scraped along it. It looked like I slipped and fell, but really they just pulled me down."

"But you didn't fall, we could still see your face and shoulders." Bree commented.

"I know. I kicked the guy in the face and climbed up again, and this time I made it over. Then it was really straight forward."

"But, I don't understand. Your mission suit should have protected you!" Mr. Davenport explained.

"It did. If you look closely, you can see scratch marks on the chest plate. The problem is, the chest plate only covers the top of my ribs. There's a chink in the armor around the waistline, which is where the cut is."

"Chase why didn't you tell us?" Tasha said.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. I was afraid that if you guys found out, you wouldn't treat me the same."

"So you just thought that we would never find out huh" Mr. Davenport snapped.

"Yeah it wasn't thought out that well," Chase said weakly.

"Let's get you down to the lab so we can fix you up." Mr. Davenport said. He got up and started to make his way towards the lab. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. After a moments silence he said, "Adam, come with us. We're going to need your help." Both bionic brothers exchanged glances at the fact that they would need Adam's in a situation like this. Confused and slightly afraid of what was coming at them, they followed Mr. Davenport into the lab.

**REVIEW! FLAMES ARE EXCEPTED! OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! If you have something youd like to see happen (NO PAIRINGS) I will try to fit it on this story! You can send suggestions via review OR PM. Again, NO PAIRINGS WILL BE ACCEPTED. The next chapter will only be posted after 10 reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEY GUYS! OMGS! 10 reviews in 24 hours! thank you soooo much for all your love and support! this chapter is a wee bit descriptive in injuries so if your squeamish...i dont really know what to tell you. My updates probably wont be as often as they were this time. I just didnt have any homework today. So, without further ado, CHAPTER TWO! **

* * *

As Chase and Adam entered the lab, they found Mr. Davenport waiting for them. He had a very grave and depressed expression, which neither one of the bionic brothers and seen before.  
"Chase, we're going to clean the cut and then dress it with some simple gauze and cotton ok?" Mr. Davenport said.

"Yeah that's fi-wait a minute- we? As in who?" Chase asked.

"Adam and I" Mr. Davenport stated plainly.

Chase walked a little bit closer and whispered, "Mr. Davenport what are you thinking? You want ADAM to clean this up? Are you sure about that?"  
Mr. Davenport smiled slightly.

"Chase, I'm going to be doing that. Adam is just here for moral support and because I may need some help from him. Trust me I know what I'm doing." Chase still wasn't completely assured.  
"Ok Chase, lie down on the cyber desk and we'll get started."

"Ok."  
Chase put his hands on the counter to push himself up, but when his chest muscles contracted, he gasped loudly and doubled over. His hands clamped down on his knees and his vision started to become watery.

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. Adam gently picked Chase up, careful to not make contact with the injured area, and set him down on the counter. Then he helped Chase lie down, and went back to sitting on the office chair. Not once did he comment on Chase's height like he always did. Mr. Davenport walked over to Chase and raised his shirt up halfway, so his abs were visible. The cut seemed to have grown bigger.  
"Alright Chase, I have some disinfectant which I'm going to apply, so it's going to sting-a lot. Just, try to keep the moving to a minimum." Chase gave a tight nod. Mr. Davenport took a deep breath and applied the wet cloth to Chase's skin. At first, the cool cloth felt soothing against his fiery skin. But when his skin started to absorb the liquid, the stinging sensation hit him with a jolt. A yelp escaped Chase's lips and his hips bucked towards the ceiling. "I didn't even start to clean it off. I just placed the cloth on your skin" Mr. Davenport murmured. With guilt coursing through his veins for causing so much pain towards his youngest son, he continued to clean the wound. Chase hissed and moaned in pain some more. As Mr. Davenport started to apply pressure so he could successfully clean it, Chase began to shudder violently. He held on the edge of the 'cyber desk with such force his knuckles had turned white. Chase's entire face was constricted in pain with his eyes shut tight.

"Adam, come help me." Mr. Davenport said. "I need you to pin his legs down." Adam nodded and pinned Chase down gently but firmly to the table. You could tell Chase was still thrashing around in pain, but his movement had reduced.  
"This is a really bad cut. I need to clean it a second time Chase. I'm sorry." Mr. Davenport said.

The second time Mr. Davenport tried to clean it, it hurt even more than the first time. Chase cried out in pain multiple times, almost at the point of sobbing. His eyes were stinging and welling up with tears. If you looked closely, you could see a single tear trailing down Chase's cheek. Mr. Davenports face was filled with grief, while Adam kept his stony expression intact.

Finally, Mr. Davenport shouted, "Done!" Relief flooded onto everyone's faces. By the end of it, Chase had fallen apart. He laid there, completely limp other than a couple of tremors of pain, exhausted and pale. His breath was coming in short, ragged, uneven breaths.  
"It's ok Chase, you'll be fine, we just have to wrap it up. this won't hurt I promise." said Mr. Davenport in efforts to comfort his son. Chase tried to say ok, but what came out was what sounded like a strangled cry. Mr. Davenport applied some cotton to Chase's wound, which made him flinch, but didn't compare to the torture he had faced with the disinfectant. With skilled fingers, Mr. Davenport deftly wrapped Chase up. In a matter of minutes, Chase's wound had been properly treated.  
"Ok Chase, it's taken care of, you're good." Mr. Davenport said. Chase mustered up all the energy he had left and stuttered, "Th that wasn't s so bad."  
Mr. Davenport chuckled. "Yeah ok. Come on let's get you in your capsule so you can get some rest.

"A actually, ca can I stay h here?" Chase said shakily.

"Sure. Come on Adam lets go. Chase needs his rest." Mr. Davenport said. Then for the first time since he found out Chase was hurt, Adam spoke. "Ok just give me a sec." Sensing the brothers wanted some time alone, Mr. Davenport stepped out of the lab. Adam sat down next to Chase's legs and said, "Hey Chasey,"

"Hey Adam," Chase croaked.

"How you doing?" Adam asked. His face was twisted in concern and worry. The only other time he had seen Adam like this was when Bree had been infected on their mission (quarantined). His expression was so genuine and deep, it threatened to destroy Chase's remaining morale. Chase didn't really know how to reply. Truthfully, he felt like he was taking a stroll through the world under the ground, but he didn't want to admit that to his naive and protective brother.

"You know, it's ok to let go. You don't have to be strong all the time, That's my job. You are my baby brother," Adam said. After hearing this, he fell apart.

"To be honest Adam," Chase said, trying to keep his voice from cracking, "I'm not feeling so good."  
Adam smiled. He patted Chase's leg and said, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm glad you admitted it though. You should have said something on the mission. That's what family is for. They take care of each other."  
Now Chase was the captain of his debate team, but he had absolutely no comeback for what Adam had just said.  
"Well, I'll let you get your rest. Let me know if I can do something." Adam said as he got up to leave.  
As he was heading to the door, Chase said, "Wait Adam, d do you think you could stay?" Adam grinned. "Sure Chasey." he opened the lab door and told Mr. Davenport he was staying in the lab. Right when he was about to protest, Adam shut the door in his face and headed back to Chase. Then he got comfortable in the office chair and pretended he was busy on his phone. Chase could feel a wave of exhaustion pass over him, and he knew he wouldn't stay awake much longer. He turned his head to look at Adam for a final comfort. He smiled to see his older brother right beside him. With traces of a faint smile on his lips, Chase closed his eyes and allowed darkness to overtake him.

Note: When Chase is being treated by the disinfectant, I focus a lot about how he feels. That's because I have personal experiences with something similar to this. I was ice skating with my friends and one of us slipped bringing the rest of us down (like dominoes). My friends skate's blade had been sharpened and it sliced the skin on my left leg, right next to the shin. Trust me, I was not overreacting with those descriptions of the pain.

* * *

**REVIEW! were at 10 reviews right now, but i will only post the next chapter if we get to 20, so 10 more reviews friends! remember, if you want more, REVIEW! YOU COULD BE THAT LUCKY PERSON WHO MAKES 20! Every review counts! Also I'm open to suggestions (no pairings) and i accept flames. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey everybody! Im so so so so so sorry this post is kinda late, i know i said id post after we reached 20, and we reached 23.**

**So its kinda late, but its also good in a way for two reasons: (a) this is a super long chapter. and (b) we only need seven more reviews till the next chapter!**

** I also have a quick shoutout to Lynn7667: No Chase is not afraid of blood. I tried to think of ways to make it part of the story, but i just dont think it would work. PM/ review if you have any more questions / comments. **

**thanks sooo much for your love and support. Just make sure that if you take the time to follow/favorite me this, you might as well review and do the grand trio. Anways, i give you, CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Brees POV.

I cant believe this happened. My baby brother! As his older sister, its my job to protect him from harm. I feel like a failure. I can't even imagine what davenport and adam are feeling. Chase's words are still ringing in my ears. "I didnt want to worry you guys." She felt so betrayed that her younger brother couldnt tell her about a serious, possibly life threatening injury because he was worried we would be worried. Of course we would be worried we're family! but it would have been better to find out if he just told us. When it clicked in my head what had happened, i expected tears. I expected words to come flowing out of me. i expected to find myself crying-no sobbing, my body racking and shaking as i bawled my eyes out-but none came. i didnt even produce a single tear. that is, until, chase and adam went downstairs into the lab. a whimper escaped me as tasha enveloped me into a motherly hug. Im so glad she was there for me then. We waited on the couch for davenport and adam to come upstairs, but we heard a few things we werent supposed to. when i heard chase scream, it was a sound unlike any other. i realized immediately i had never heard his scream, and definitely because of pain. a couple of seconds later, i heard it again, this time louder and shriller. thats when i broke down. i wanted to be next to chase. i needed to be there to comfort him. i needed to know what was happening with my brother. i needed to be there for him. I started to sob and scream in desperation. I started to struggle against tasha as much as i could. as much as i wanted to superspeed down to the lab to see what was going on, i couldnt. my brother was going through hell and i was helpless. i broke down even more and gave up struggling. i collapsed into tashas arm and wept, and wept, and wept. i cried out every single tear in my body until there were no more left to shed. tasha still held on to me, and we sat there in silence.

no ones POV.

Davenport port was slightly offended by Adam's behavior, but due to the circumstances, he shook it away. He trudged upstairs to find a puffy eyed, depressed bree, sulking in the arms of tasha. tashas expression was pained and slightly disoriented, like she couldnt believe this was actually happening. Leo had remained aboslutely still. not a single muscle had changed position since he found out about chase. the only difference in him were the two trails running down his cheeks, the remnants of a couple of solemn tears shed. He took a step towards them and caught all of their attentions. Bree launched out of tasha's arms and supersped over to where Davenport was standing, with leo hot on her heels. "What happened to chase? is he ok? we heard him scream? is everything all right? hows he doing? I wan-" Bree said using her super speed pace. "Bree slow down! im human, i cant understand a word your saying!" Mr davenport said desperately. Slightly exasperated, Bree translated her whirlwind of words. "We heard chase's screams. What happened? Is Chase ok?" Bree said. "That's impossible! The ceiling in the lab is three times thicker than other ceilings. Plus I built a sound barrier around it so no one would be able to hear what is said in there. The only person who would be able to hear it is Chase with his bionic hearing!" Mr davenport said. "Well we heard it, loud and clear," Leo said. "The only way that could happen is if Eddie turned on the …intercom. " mr davenport said coming to a self realization. He stormed over to eddies closest screen and said, "Eddie, did you turn intercom on!?"

"Nooo, why would I do thaat!" Eddie said in his nasally voice. Me davenport tapped the screen a couple of times to find the intercom on. "Eddie!" He cried. "Why would you do that?"

"It's funny! He's such a crybaby. It's only an itty bitty cut. In fact- CRACK!" Eddies voice automatically shut off as his screen shattered into hundreds of pieces. Bree was fuming, her arm still in the air from a solid punch. "Mr davenport I need to see Chase." She said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Please Bree, he's resting. I don't think-"

"I DONT CARE. ADAMS DOWN THERE! IM GOING!" Bree shouted using her vocal manipulation.

"Alright alright, just don't wake him up." Bree sped down to the lab and quietly entered the lab. What she saw frightened her. Chase was lying on the cyberdesk pale as a sheet. he had never seen him so weak or pale. his chest and ribs had a sunken figure as if he was suffering from malnutrition, instead of puffing his chest out like he always did. His arm was dangling off the desk, and his chest was rising and falling quickly in irregular patterns. Chase's breaths were very shallow and sounded raspy and constricted as if he was choking. His shirt had risen a it, so she could see the bottom of his abs and a strip of skin before the waistband of his pants. Gauze surrounded his entire body, with a large blood spot staining the entire gauze. To sum it up, Chase looked-helpless-hopeless-lifeless-and it scared bree. SHe had never EVER seen chase like this, even after being thrown around like a football by Adam and being bullied like hell at school. After seeing chase like this, she realized how strong her younger brother was. Chase was probably stronger than even adam. Adam may have had the strength of ten men, but Chase was ten times stronger than him. She didn't even realize Adam was there. Bree just stood at the end of the lab, overlooking Chase. SHe jumped slightly when she felt Adam's hand on her small shoulder. She looked up at Adam and saw two emotions on his face: grief and understanding. without saying a singl word. He pulled Bree into a hug and just held her there for a moment. Bree was shocked at first, it was the first sine of affection adam had ever shown her, but she didnt object. She wept softly into Adams shirt, while adam just stood there with his arms around her. "Adam," Bree said between sniffles. "Will chase be ok?"

"Oh yeah. He'll be up and bragging in no time. He was even cracking jokes today before he fell asleep. Don't worry Bree. Chase will be showing teachers up and facing perry in an insult competition before we know it," Adam said. Bree smiled into Adams shoulder. No matter how annoying, evil, ignorant, arrogant, stupid, immature, smelly, and weird her brothers were, Bree realized that without either one of them, her life would be miserable.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**heey guys! Ok soo, we had a little bit of trouble getting to 30 reviews...which is ok! We got to 28 so thats awesome! For the next chapter, im not going to count how many reviews i get, BUT! There is a poll! Let me know who's POV you want next and i will write the next chapter in that POV. First 10 people to review get to participate so hurry on in! **

* * *

Adams POV

Bree and i were waiting for chase to wake up. Bree had been resting her head on my shoulder and i had my arm draped around her. it was kinda strange doing that. The only other time i had ever done that was when she got infected and i had to support her so that davenport could heal her. But i didnt mind. We were still siblings in the end. I had a feeling that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, but i didnt bother to check. If she had, i didnt want to wake her up for three reasons: a-it had been a hard day for all of us. b-bree loved sleeping. c-bree could get violent if someone tried to wake her up. I just watched Chase rest on the cyber desk for the entire two hours. Normally, i would have gotten bored, but watching your younger brother suffer through waves of pain and nightmares is not something easy to shift your attention from. Chase looked like he was tossing and turning, but really it was just his upper half flailing around. Every time he really tried to move his abdomen, he would moan in his sleep and flop onto the desk. that cut was really bothering him. I think the worst part of it all was just knowing that he has to do this himself. No matter how much it hurt, he had to endure it himself. Sometimes, when he would groan and cry out in his sleep, all i wanted was me to be able to take on the pain instead of him. It probably wouldnt have been that big of a deal if it was me, but that cut looked so big on chase's smaller frame. I cant even imagine what would have happened if this happened to leo or bree. All of a sudden, chase screamed and gasped as if he had been dropped from something high up. Then he jolted straight up and started running his hands all over himself. Bree and i scrambled out of our seats to go see what was wrong. Before anyone had said anything, i caught a look at chases face. He seemed terrified and shaken, like he had seen something he didnt want to. Chase kept gasping for air, but he never seemed to get any. His breaths got louder and louder, shorter and shorter. He still looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes kept darting around the room as if they were trying to recognize where he was. His breaths were really starting to worry me and bree. "Chase whats going on? are you ok?" Bree asked. Her voice was quivering in worry. Chase shook his head. His breaths got louder and faster, louder and faster, louder and faster still, until i realized what was happening to him-he was hyperventilating. That pulled me into a flashback i had forgotten about. Years ago,when Chase was nine, we had a huge earthquake. Everything had collapsed and caved in. When it was over, Mr davenport, bree, and i were off to one side, and Chase was trapped in a small space between parts of the ceiling and different bookshelves. When we found him, he was just like he was now-with short loud breaths and absolutely terrified. Mr Davenport ran over to a cabinet and pulled out this cool mask thing and gave it to chase. After a while, Chases breathing had returned to normal, but mr davenport was still worried. "What happened to chase?"Bree had asked. "Chase had a panic attack. He stops breathing regularly if he gets extremely shocked or terrified." I snapped out of it and ran to the cabinet where Davenport had put the mask. I ripped the metal drawer open, not bothering with the button on the handle, and fished out the mask. I placed it best i could on Chase's face and silently prayed it would work. Chase raised a shaky arm and flicked a switch on the side. Suddenly, air started filling up the mask, and chase's breaths started to sound like he was darth vader. He closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating really hard. He was trying to get his breathing back to normal, but his chest kept falling and rising in quick weird patterns. It was like Chase had forgotten how to breath. I didn't know what to do. then i thought, "if chase forgot how to breath, ill teach him." I took chases hand and placed it on my chest. then i took deep, long breaths through my nose and felt my chest rise and fall. After a couple of breaths, Chase tried copying me. After a couple of breaths, he had gotten it down to the point where he didnt need a breathing aid to help him. I pulled the mask of his head and turned the switch off and placed it next to him. "adam that was brilliant! How did you know what to do?" Bree asked. I ignored her question. "chase are you ok?" I asked. "yeah ill-ill be fine. That was amazing adam. You saved my life. How did you know what to do?" He said shakily. "I remembered that earthquake we had few years ago. The same thing happened to you. i said. "What happened to you? You woke up all of a sudden and couldnt breath." I said.

"Oh yeah. i had a bad dream i guess. it really gave me a jolt."

"What happened?" Bree said softly. Chase looked at bree like he had just realized she was here " i kept watching my self slip on the fence, but this time-i-i actually fell off. And there was nothing under me so i fell onto the floor fifteen feet down and-and-and died from impact." Chase said, whispering the last part. "I saw myself dead on the floor." No one said anything. "Then bree piped up, "How are you feeling chase?"

"LIke ive been hit by a truck." He groaned.

"Do you want to sleep some more?" she said.

"No. i doubt ill be able to fall asleep for a while now," Chase said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Theyre upstairs, they think your asleep." I said. "I'll go get them."

No ones POV.

Once Adam left, Bree and Chase were alone downstairs for a few moments. Bree took a long look at chase and saw the nine-year-old chase again. She smiled and tried to flatten out his hair. "You have a serious case of bed hair." she said to him.

"Lucky for me, i have a great older sister take care of that for me" Chase said. Bree pulled up a stool and sat down across from him. "you really had me worried chase. Eddie turned on the intercom when Davenport was down here with you guys, and we heard everything upstairs. Are you sure youre ok?" Bree asked.

"I swear im going to destroy eddie," Chase grumbled. Bree laughed. "Dont worry Chase, i already broke his screen upstairs." Chase looked surprised. "really? its a bulletproof LED display screen! you really broke it?"

"When your bionic, anythings possible," Bree said flatly. Chase smiled. Just then the rest of the family walked into the lab. The first one to say anything was mr davenport. And the first thing he said was, "Chase did you have panic attack?"

**remember to vote in the poll! Send your response for who's POV you want next in either review OR pm. REVIEW! Remember! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! (no pairings)**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ ME! READ ME! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

**Heey Guys! im back once again with another chapter for u all! heres the result for the poll:**

**Chase: 2**

**Leo:1**

**Mr. Davenport: 1**

**I dont know about u guys, but this doesnt add up to ten :( it makes 4, less than half of what we were going for. I know a LOT more of you saw this story! ITS ONLY TEN PEOPLE! i know you can do it! not that hard! Also, i have a shoutout! Heres to guest, for their amazing enthusiasm and suggestion! that is a wonderful idea, and just so no one reads it and figures out what's happening next, im deleting your review. thanks!**

**Here is the new poll / question: do you want anything big to happen in the story now or just family fluff while chase heals. If so, is their any certain character you want to be affected.**

**Anyways, chapter 5!**

_Previously in There's No Better Remedy Than the Love of Your Family:_

_"When your bionic, anythings possible," Bree said flatly. Chase smiled. Just then the rest of the family walked into the lab. The first one to say anything was mr davenport. And the first thing he said was, "Chase did you have panic attack?"_

Chases POV.

Oh crap. How did he know? Adam wouldnt have told him, and eddie is broken. As my superhuman brain scrambled around to try and figure out how this info got to Mr. Davenport, my hand brushed against the smoot surface of my breathing mask. Out of my peripheral vision, i saw it, laying next to me with the strap open, indicating someone must have used it. thats when it all clicked into place. Now i had two options: act dumb or confess. The only problem is, its kinda hard to act dumb when your brain is hardwired to make you the smartest man on earth. left with only one choice, i spilled the story to my father in a very proffesional, intelligent way.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeah." i said. Real proper, i thought.

"panic attack? donald whats a panic attack?" tasha said, in her concerned motherly voice.

"is it like his commando app? Does he start attacking people when he panicks?" Leo but in.

"No, Leo, that's nowhere close to what it is," Donald said in his slightly annoyed, exasperated voice. "A panic attack is very similar to an asthma attack. Whenever Chase gets extremely startled, or scared, or provoked in that way, he basically starts hyperventilating, but to a much higher degree. Since his breaths become so fast and short, the air doesn't supply him with enough oxygen, since the air is only 21% oxygen. That's why he needs his respirator," mr davenport said, indicating to the black mask sitting next to chase," to help him breathe. The mask provides Chase with a mainstream of oxygen and catches the air chase breaths out. Although, the mask can be dangerous. Too much of concentrated pure oxygen will burn up your lungs and nasal passage. That's why no ones allowed to play with it." Mr davenport finished. "Oh, well, that's not do cool," Leo said. Mr davenport nodded slightly. "Chase practically never gets them. The last time he got one he was really young. So what caused you to have one now?" Mr davenport said slowly, advancing on me. I scooched back on the cyber desk. Me davenport looked kinda scary walking up to me like that. Out of nowhere, i felt a soft petite hand slip into mine. Immediatley I recognized who it belonged to - Bree. She gave my hand a tight squeeze and a really tiny shake. But I felt it, thanks to my bionic senses. I squeezed her hand back, for comfort, and told me davenport why I stopped breathing. "I-I had this dream…" I said, picking my words carefully.

"And what happened?" mr davenport said, trying to uncover the mystery.

" i just saw something, that i shouldn't have seen, and it scared me," i said meekl. i was blushing furiously. i couldn't believe himself. Chase Davenport, Superhuman, Smartest man on the planet, was scared of a dream. Well, seeing yourself dead is unnerving, i thought. i ended up forgiving myself, buti still was mad at myself for admitting it in front of leo. he was my younger brother. its not the best reputaion builder id mr know it all is scared of a dream. then i remembered a night two weeks ago. Leo had woken up at 2 in the morning shrieking his head off because a purple bunny the size of Trent was haunting his dreams. i smiled. Leo had nothing to hold against me. "chase? Chase are you ok? Chase?" Mr davenports voice wafted into my thoughts, snapping me out of my daydreams. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm ok." I said.

"So what did happen in your dream?" Mr davenport asked. I froze up again. I couldn't say. I just couldn't. It was too hard. Why didn't he understand? I was shocked I managed to tell Adam and Bree, but mr davenport? And Leo? And Tasha? I just couldn't. I looked at Bree for help, so maybe she could pull me out if this mess. Instead, Tasha got the message. "Donald, it's ok. The point is, the dreams over and chase is back to normal. We don't need to know," she said.

Mr davenport argued, "But if I don't know then how can I-"

"DONALD! ENOUGH!" Tasha snapped. Mr davenport stared at her for a while, got the message, and stopped arguing. "Don't worry big D, were all gonna be fine. Especially chase," Leo said. "No we're not Leo!" Mr davenport cried. "I failed as a father, as a trainer, as a scientist/inventor, and as a guardian! The whole reason Chase got hurt is because I was stupid enough to leave such a big chink in the armor! its all my fault."

"No its not Mr. Davenport, you can't blame yourself over this," Bree said.

"Bree's right mr. davenport. its not your fault," i said. my vision started to swim and the world was literally rippling around me. I started swaying back and forth unconciously. i knew had been awake for far too long. Before mr davenport could say one more word about the armor, i piped up, "Mr davenport i know your upste about-ah-about the armor but i- i dont think th-this is the time to-" .

"Chase whats going on?" Adam said.

"I-i- i dont feel s- so good, " i struggled.

"Chase? Chase listen to me, Chase, you need to stay awake," i heard mr davenports voice fading out of the background. everything was swimming. I. The last thing i saw was the faces of all my family members hovering over me. their mouths were moving, but i could no longer hear what they were saying. Everything turned black around me as i crumpled back onto the cyberdesk, sinking out of consciousness.

Adams POV.

Chase had just passed out on the cyber desk. He must have been awake for about just half an hour, but even that must have been hard for him. He looked stoned dead there on the table. Mr davenport was running around and measuring random things on Chase. i saw him check his pulse. Mr davenport stood there for the longest time, his eyes fixed on his watch. He finally seemed to find one because his face lightened up considerably. Just as he was about to start doing other things some fancy machines, i heard a low chuckle from the elevator. I spun around on my heel to see who it was. My heart stopped when i saw who it was. i couldn't believe my eyes. "Guys," i struggled. Everyone looked at me. "we have a visitor."

**MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHA CLIFFYYY! Will update ONLY with reviews. BTW you can thank Guest for this cliffy! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeyyy Guys! WOOHOO! 51 REVIEWS! This is soooo Awesome! Thank you for all your love and support guys i really appreciate it! Keep it up! Sorry about that cliffy, that was mean, but i just had to. Quick Shoutout to two people: Shanzlol-For her(or his) very enthusiastic review and Dreamer4Evera for her continued support and enthusiasm for this story. **

**IMPORTANT! MAKE SURE YOU READ THE FANFIC "On the run" for lab rats. ITS A REALLY GOOD READ SO READ IT! **

**Anyways, chapter 6!**

_previously on There's No Better Remedy Than the Love of Your Family_

_Just as he was about to start doing other things some fancy machines, i heard a low chuckle from the elevator. I spun around on my heel to see who it was. My heart stopped when i saw who it was. i couldn't believe my eyes. "Guys," i struggled. Everyone looked at me. "we have a visitor."_

no ones POV

Mr. Davenport spun around to see who it was. when he saw who it was, his eyes widened from shock for a split second then immediately narrowed. He snarled and made a low grumbling noise from deep inside his chest. Adam who was standing right next to him, felt scared of Mr. Davenport. he had never seen him behave like this. "Douglas," he snarled.

"Hello Donnie," Douglas replied, smirking.

"what do you want," Mr. Davenport growled.

"Oh, so like you, always getting straight to the point." Douglas commented. "Ill just be straight-forward about it. Im here for Chase."

Mr davenport snorted. "yeah, like thats ever going to happen,"

"Oh but it will though Donnie," Douglas said. "After all, whos going to stop me?"

""If you want him, you're going to have to go through me first," Adam piped up. He maneuvered himself so he was covering Chase, obscuring him from Douglas's view.

"And me," Bree said, moving next to adam.

"And me," Mr. Davenport finished.

"Aww, what a perfect family moment," Douglas mocked. "I should have brought my camera. too bad chase cant be in it." Adam lunged at Douglas to attack him, but bree and Mr. Davenport held him back.

"Let-me-go," Adam struggled. His eyes started to turn bright red, signaling his heat vision was acting up.

"Adam calm down. If you react, its just going to help douglas," MR. Davenport said. Regrettingly, Adam slowly calmed down, but still kept glaring daggers at Douglas.

"You probably want to know why i want chase, right?" Doulgas said.

"Yeah that may be a nice piece of info to get," Donald snapped.

"Well, as i was frozen in that block of ice which you so mercilessly put me in, i realized, that im lonely. Marcus is dead, and i have no comapny. then i realized that i would, but my brother stole my kids from me. that came with another realization- i could get you arrested for stealing my kids. Then i would have all three kids for myself. But you are my brother, and you've raised them all to become very fine young adults. They all grew up wonderfully, well except for Chase. I've noticed that he hasnt been getting what he deserved. always the last one of the pack, being left behind and ignored." Douglas taunted.

"Thats not true!" Mr davenport said.

"really? see for yourself Donnie. Your youngest son, who you claimed to have raised so well, is lying unconscious behind you after bleeding half to death, because you failed to build the proper protection. But forget that, we both know you were the dumber brother. You couldn't have made proper armor if you could have made this so much easier for himself if he told any one of you, but why didn't he? Because he was afraid of your reaction. tut tut tut. Not very good parenting if you ask me," Douglas said. Now it was Mr davenports turn to lunge at Douglas. This time, Adam and Bree had to hold him back.

"So now," Douglas continued, "Im here to get my youngest son back so he can get the life he deserves. And none of you, are going to be able to stop me."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that," Bree snapped. She let go of Mr Davenport and got into attack mode. Just when both her and Adam were about to charge at Douglas, he whipped out a remote ad pressed a single button. Adam and Bree froze in their places instantly. Before any one of the other three could react, he pulled out a freeze ray and froze Tasha, leo, and Donald. That left Chase, unconscious, and completely vulnerable. "Good luck getting yourself out of this mess donnie! The ice will take at least three days to melt, and then you have to undo whatever i did to Adam and Bree. good luck with that," Douglas chuckled. He picked Chase up and frowned slightly. He may have been posing as the bad guy, but he was still their father. And when he picked Chase up, he was expecting him to be a little heavier. Chase was like a feather weight. Douglas wasnt sure if this was because of exhaustion, blood loss, and fatigue, or if Chase actually was really underweight. HE brushed the thought aside and swung chase onto his shoulder, feigning carelessness but in reality was very gentle. He wasnt sure if any of the others could still see and hear him or not. "Now if you'll all excuse me, i have some father-son time to attend to. " Douglas shouted. Laughing maniacally, Douglas left the lab with his Chase, day-dreaming about all the father-son activities he had planned. He couldn't wait to get started.

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW! Dont make me have to do another cliffy for reviews, cause you know i will**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeey guys! OMG! 69 reviews! You guys are soo awesome! Keep up the good work! this chapter was SUPER hard to write, so its probably not going to be the best. Its also really long and took me a lot of time to right. WARNING; for those of you who are touchy feely and are affected by sweet things easily, GET A TISSUE BOX. SERIOUSLY. Anyways, chapter 7!**

* * *

Chase pov

When I woke up, I found myself on a bed. If was quite comfy, with warm sheets and - wait. That wasn't right. Wasn't i on the cyber desk? Maybe mr davenport moved me. I opened my eyes to see where I was. What I found surprised me. I was in a room I had never seen before, and I had seen every room in the davenport mansion. I sat up in alarm, ignoring the sharp pain that was blossoming in my abdomen. I scanned my photographic memory frantically, trying to figure out where I was or what happened to me. After a couple of minutes of relentless searching, I failed to find anything. All I knew was one thing - I was no longer in the davenport mansion. Just then, my bionic hearing picked up the faint sound of a doorknob turning. I slowly turned to see who it was. Just when i thought I couldn't be any more shocked, I proved myself wrong when I saw who was at the door. - It was Douglas. My eyes widened in shock for a split second, then the narrowed as i Sneered at him.

"Douglas," I snarled. My voice came out deeper than intended. For a moment I worried that spike had released himself, but I still felt like myself. I mentally thanked my body for that favor at the right time. "Hello chase," Douglas said.

"What am I doing here. Where am I? How did I get here?" I said. Douglas smirked and walked in, sitting down on a chair next to me and set a down a tray on my bed I didnt realize he was carrying. I looked at the tray and found a Turkey sandwich and colorful looking smoothie. I realized i hadnt eaten since hours before the mission, and i was starving. I tried to tear my eyes away from the mouth-watering food but failed to do so. Douglas saw what i was looking at and chuckled.

"Go ahead, its for you," I pushed the food away.

"How do i know its not poisoned?" I said. Douglas rolled his eyes in exasperation and picked up the sandwich. He ripped a corner off and ate it, emphasizing each bite. Then he took a swig of the smoothie and sat back.

"man, i make a mean smoothie," He said, smacking his lips. I leaned forward and picked up the sandwich. I examined it closely and ran a scan over it, just to find it was completely safe and edible. Contented, i took a monster bite of the sandwich. "i feel like adam right now," I thought. Then i remembered. Adam, Bree, Mr davenport, everyone at home. I dropped the sandwich and swung myself out of the bed. Pain exploded in my chest but i ignored it. Since i had the element of surprise, i pushed douglas's chair back and pinned him to the floor. i was really starting to hurt now. My vision was becoming woozy and spots were dancing in front on my eyes but i brushed it away.

"Douglas, what's going on. Where am i and wheres my family," I growled. Douglas frowned. I had seen him frown before many times, but never like this. It had a more concerned look to it rather than disappointed or mad.

"Chase your straining yourself. Sit down on the bed and a swear ill explain everything," Douglas said. His answer shocked me. Was he actually caring about me? No, it couldnt be, he was just feigning it. But the pain in my chest was starting to rival my strength. I plopped back on to the bed unceremoniously and glared at him, waiting for his explanation. Douglas stood up and sat back down on the chair again.

"I kidnapped you," he said flatly. My eyes widened in shock for a second then returned back to their original state-glaring at douglas. " i placed a hack on Bree and Adam so their frozen in time, and the other three are frozen in blocks of ice thanks to my freeze ray.

"why? what do you want from me," i snarled.

"i dont want anything from you chase. I just want you. Im your father chase," Douglas started.

"No your not," i cut in.

"Yes i am chase you know i-"

"NO YOUR NOT!" i shrieked. "My father is back at my house frozen in a block of ice, not the lunatic who kidnapped me when i was unconscious and froze the rest of my family," Douglas frowned. He stared at the floor and said quietly, "YOu know you're right. I'm not your father. I should have been there for you before. And honestly, believe it or not, i wanted to. Donald stole you guys from he when you were 2 years old. For about a year or so i was just mad at Douglas. But after that i really missed you all. All i wanted was for you to come home. But Donald knew that too. He never let you three out of his sight unless he had to, especially you chase. Why else do you think he had you all confined in the lab for 13 years?"

"but, he said it was to hide us and our powers from the world," i said softly. "He was really hiding us from you?"

"Thats why he had Eddie installed too. So he could watch over you guys from anywhere and everywhere," Douglas said.

"im really sorry chase. Believe me, if i could have been your father, i would have. But what did i think, that after 13 years, everything would be the same? That after kidnapping you and freezing your family, everything would just go back to normal and-and-and you'd love me? We would go to the movies, maybe invent some stuff, go out for lunch, all of these are my fantasies. I was a fool for believing in them, but you cant blame a father for having high hopes Chase. You just can't. The ice will melt in about three days time, and then Donald can take out the hack and he'll be here for you. Know this chase, im not going to put up a fight. Im done fighting for my kids. You guys are old enough now to decide whom you want to be with. So when Donald comes, if you want to leave, im not going to hold you back. In the meantime, i suggest you get some rest. Let me know if you need anything.," Doulgas finished.

I was absolutely speechless. This was coming from the maniac that tried to kill me with a robot less than a year ago. I had never even fantasized about Douglas being sentimental-it just didnt fit. Before i could say anything else,Douglas had left the room, closing the door behind him. I sat there in silence. What had just happened? As i thought about what he said, part of me began to soften, and pity him. The other part figured it was a trap. being who i was and having witnessed Douglas's horrible reputation, i went with option B. My appetite had disappeared along with douglas, so i pushed the half eaten sandwich aside. Of course, i couldnt escape right now. Even if the door was unlocked, which it probably was, being able to walk to the door would be like competing in an Ironman Triathlon for bionics. The most i could do was not fall for his sweet sappy act, assuming it was an act. With nothing left to do, i started to really observe the room i was in. It was nice, in fact, very nice. The walls were a blue-ish teal color. THey were decorated with all sorts of things you might find in a teenage boys room: posters of different bands, some university flags and banners, and a couple of movie posters. The bed had a black frame and was placed in the center of the room. On either side was a nightstand, with a wardrobe pushed up in the far corner. Next to that was a sliding glass door, leading out to a balcony, with heavy gray drapes framing the edge. On the other side was a large bookshelf, filled with almost every book imaginable. In front of his bed was a large glass desk, with a lamp and office chair. On the other side of the room was the door and a wall mirror. Next the the mirror was another door. I assumed it lead to the bathroom. I shifted my gaze directly in front of me. On the crowning of the door, was a small carving. Using my bionic vision, i zoomed in on the marking. It was a simple C inside a circle. That's what gave me some sort of deja vu. i was launched back into the collection of my photographic memories. My bionic brain was obviously trying to find something specific. My mind reached further, further, further into my memory until it came to a sudden stop on a particular remnance. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth hung open slightly when i realized where i was. And for the first time ever, i had 0% conformality on whether i was screwed or saved.

**Like it? Hate it? Dont know what to think of it? I dont know! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! 85 reviews! Whoohoo! I'm so sorry that this chapter was really late, i had a very rough past two weeks for reasons that I would not mind sharing, but i don't think you guys want to hear about my personal life. Also, many people have talked to me about proper spelling and punctuation, so yes, i will be trying my absolute best to fix that, but if its not perfect, work with me ok? Just know that I'm trying. I got some very hurtful PM's from someone about all this, so I'm trying my best, i really am.

Anyways Chapter 8! This chapter was really hard to write and it is SUPER long, so yeah. Also, i had a request from someone whos name I shant reveal to focus more on Chasey's injury, so that's what i did. Your welcome! Review Review Review Review Review!

Chase's POV I can't believe this. Here I am, fifteen-year-old Chase Davenport, in a room that never should have even existed, which is inside the house of my evil uncle who turned out to be a very upset father. I sat there on the bed, completely defeated and confused, a feeling that I seldom felt. What was happening? I sat back and gave a deep sigh, trying to vent out all of my feelings and emotions and just focus in on one. I decided to go with the simplest one: pain. And not mental pain, or emotional pain, but physical pain. My abdomen hurt so bad, I don't think I could have formed a single coherent thought at the time. It felt like my flesh was on fire, slowly eating me away, feasting on my morale, muscles, and strength, or what was left of it. A dull ache had settled in around that entire area, with a large strip as its epicenter. Even a slight twitch of the muscles would send sharp searing pains all throughout my body. Unfortunately, By the time l had learned that, it was too late. Jolts of pain shot up as I tried to pull my knees up to hug my chest, and squeeze the pain away, but I can easily say that may have been one of the worst mistakes of my life. Just when my legs got to a point where my abs shifted the slightest bit, waves of pain flew over me and took over my entire body. I felt myself rattling in agony as the pain seeped into every inch of my body. Every part of me hurt. From the very tips of my fingertips to the very ends of my feet, I was in grief. My toes curled in the pain, and I felt my fists balling up the sheets under me. I flinched and groaned as the wave climaxed, reaching to a searing point, making every muscle burn. Just when I thought the pain could get no worse, I started to see red numbers flash before my eyes. Glitch. I started to hear a small buzzing noise in the back of my head, that slowly but very consistently grew louder. Then there was a twitch in my right arm. Then the left, then my right leg, then the other. Then all the twitches started to combine, turning into spasms. I felt myself shuddering violently, having lost all voluntary motor control over my muscles. Each spasm tossed my abs, sending out more and more surges of pain. The pain was indescribable. I was a fish out of water, flopping around while gasping for air. Each breath was agony, short and raspy, and did me no good for I failed to actually swallow any air at all. The pain steadily grew, while the glitch continued its course. Bright red numbers flashed before me, running countless codes that I couldn't apprehend. I screamed as loud as my lungs would have allowed, releasing all the pain I could have. But the torture did not end. I screamed again and again, each one full of despair and anguish. I didn't even hear the pounding of rapid footsteps until the owner burst through the door. The person in front of me was a terrified Douglas, gawking at me convulsing body in horror. He flew over to the side of my bed and took my hand into his. Normally I would have pulled away or shown some sign of disgust, but I didn't care anymore. I was in so much pain; any form of comfort would have been accepted at this point. "Chase? Are you ok? What's going on?" Douglas said. I flopped my head to the side to look at Douglas. His face was twisted in concern and worry, resembling Mr. Davenport's. It was almost a perfect copy of him actually, the same care, the same fear in his eyes, the same creases on his furrowed forehead. I gathered up my breaths as much as I could, and after many failed attempts, I gasped out one word: "Glitch". Douglas immediately snapped into action. He shot straight up into the air and ran over to the glass desk in the room. Then out of nowhere, he pulled a holographic keyboard out and typed in some code. Then I realized that the desk wasn't a normal desk, it was a cyber desk! He started running some programs and taking some scans of my entire body. Images kept popping up in red on the holographic screen. That couldn't be good. Douglas grabbed some portable scanning device and came back to crouch down real close to me. "Hang in there Chase. It'll be ok, you can do it," Douglas soothed. I didn't know if I should have been disgusted or comforted. Surprisingly though, it did help. He gently put three fingers on the side of my temple and turned my face away from him. Now my chip was in full view. I was putty in his hands. Whatever app or evil chip he wanted to install, he could have done right there and then, and no one would have been able to stop him. I heard another faint buzzing sound and a wave of tingling sensations pass over my neck. It sent shudders down my entire body, causing me to yelp in pain one more time. Then, I felt it stop. The spasms slowly started to die down, and become less violent. The constant buzzing in my head became silent, and the numbers in front of my eyes started to fade. Soon the spasms had been reduced to tremors, then twitches, and then none at all. Douglas had cured me! Now that everything had stopped moving, the pain began to settle in and rest at its originating point. I groaned and tried to scrunch up as much as possible without disturbing the cut. "Don't move, you're making it worse," Douglas said. I looked at him and found his eyes fixed on my abdomen. Something had apparently caught his rapt attention. I looked down and found a huge red blot on my shirt that was steadily growing. I yanked the tank top up to find my bandages all crimson red. Oh sh**, I thought. All the moving from the glitch must have opened it up again. "Chase, you need stitches." Douglas said. I turned to look at him as if he was insane. "Look if we don't patch this up it's going to get really, really, bad. The sooner we close this up the better. Chase you have to trust me," Douglas said. His voice was filled with panic. I weighed out my decisions: either bleed to death, or get stitches from my evil father. "Fine, you can do the stitches." I sighed. "Great, I'll go get the sedative and the tools-" "Wait, you're going to stitch me up here? In bed? Are you sure about that?" I said. "Oh, you're right. Ok, I need to get you downstairs and into my lab... how am I going to do that," Douglas pondered. "How did I get up here?" I said. "I carried you duh. I can't to do that now it's too much movement." He stated. "You know, I could just walk." I said. Now it was Douglas's turn to look at me as if I was insane. "You placed a hack on Bree and Adam to freeze them in time right? Just put the same thing on me, then take it off once I'm downstairs." I said. I immediately regretted the words coming out of my mouth. Curse my bionic brain, now who knows what Douglas is going to do to me. "That could work! Ok, let's do it," Douglas said excitedly. He pulled up another file from the mini cyber desk and typed in some other codes. Then before I could blink, Douglas zapped me, and everything froze around me. ********************************************************************** When my eyes started to work again, I was in a room so bright and white it hurt my eyes. I didn't even know something could be so clean inside Douglas's lair. I was lying on a gurney, which I didn't even want to know where he got it from, and next to me where the proper tools to give someone stitches. "Ok Chase, now since your bionic, the sedative is going to wear off faster, so you're going to feel a twinging sensation when you wake up. Also, since you heal faster, there won't be a scar afterwards." Douglas explained. I nodded my head in response. This felt like déjà vu. It was scary to see how much Douglas and Mr. Davenport could be alike. I felt something poke my arm, telling me the sedative had been injected. Before Douglas could tell me what to do, I started counting backwards from 100. "100, 99..., 98…., 97…..96….95….." Time skip I woke up to a searing hot pain in my chest. I snapped awake and gasped loudly at the sudden sense of feeling, to find douglas sitting next to me. "Told you it would hurt," he said. "I thought you said it would 'twinge'" I gasped. "Yeah, and it should be, at most a powerful tingling, nothing major," he said. I propped myself up on one arm with some difficulty. Using my free arm, and snuck my hand under the hem of my tank top. The bandages were all gone, leaving my smooth skin, except for one long ridge running across my abs. I could feel every point where the needle had pierced my skin, and the strong cod behind my skin holding me together. The thought of it made me sick. To be honest, one of my deepest fears was needles. So the feeling of stitches didn't help my paranoia, and neither did the bionic sensitivity of feeling. "How are you feeling?" Douglas said. "To be honest, a little better." I said. I guess, I could cut the guy some slack. He had literally been gifted hundreds of opportunities to do something evil to me, but he really was taking care of me. I didn't let my guard down, but I had decided to him some leeway. "I figured. That was stupid of Donnie to just wrap up a cut that wide. He could have killed you," Douglas said. I decided not to respond to that. Instead, I switched the topic. "Douglas, there's still one thing that's really bothering me about all this," I said. "Shoot," "That room I was in, how did you get the idea to design it?" I asked. Douglas's expression immediately softened. He smiled warmly and stared off as if he were trying to recollect some memory. "I thought you'd ask that. When you were six years old, you drew a picture. It was a drawing of what you wanted your room to look like if you ever got your own room. It was a cute little thing, with sloppy crayon coloring and your kindergarten sprawl which was supposed to be your name in the corner. You tried to show the picture to my brother, but he was too busy inventing something to notice. You put it on his cyber desk, but since you were little you couldn't reach properly so it fell off once you left. When the lab was empty, I took a scan of the picture on the floor using Eddie's monitors. Four years later, when you were ten, you designed the same room again, instead this time you used a professional 3-D drawing program on a computer. It looked strikingly similar to the crayon one, same window, paint, bed, but this one had more detail. So, I hacked into the mainframe and downloaded the file. Then I created that room. It's exactly how you designed it, down to the last book. I made it in hopes that one day, you'd come back to live with me and I'd have your rooms ready." Douglas explained. "You spied on us and hacked into our mainframe, so you could see what I wanted my room to look like?" I said. "Yeah, it sounds absurd, but believe me, if you ever become a father, you'll understand." Douglas said. "I don't know what happened to that picture after that," he said. I filtered through my memory once more, found the image, and pulled up a holographic image of it. "Yup, that's the one," Douglas smiled. We both stared at the hologram, admiring my beautiful six-year-old masterpiece. I was never going to be an artist. "I never made one for Adam and Bree." Douglas stated. "I tried to, but it just didn't seem right. I felt that if any one of you three would ever come back, it would be you, not the other two." Again, for the umpteenth time, I didn't know what to say. "Anyways, you better get some rest. You might be ready to be moving again in a couple of hours, so get some rest. I have the intercom on, so if you need anything, just make noise." Douglas said. He walked out of the room, and just before leaving, clapped his hands twice. On command, the lights slowly started to dim. In a couple of moments, it was just me in the darkness. Unable to sleep, I sat there thinking about one thing - This wasn't an act. Douglas really did care about me. Now normally it wouldn't have mattered to me- but it did. It did matter, because- I think I felt compassion towards him. Like it? Hate it? review! review Review Review Review! P.S. Am i the only one who thinks that the old lab was better than this one? Cause i really don't like this one. I actually have a lot of issues with Jet Wing.


End file.
